


I Hate You!!

by Percyjacksonlover03



Series: Harry is so done with everyone's shit [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angry Harry Potter, Emotional Hurt, Grief/Mourning, Heartbroken Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyjacksonlover03/pseuds/Percyjacksonlover03
Summary: Completely drained, both emotionally and physically, Harry had decided to isolate himself after he ensured that everyone was alright. He had wanted to just go into The Room of Requirements and properly mourn his Godfather. And get some sleep after, while he was at it.But, leave it to Dumbledore to choose an entirely wrong time to talk to him after actively avoiding him the whole year.If he thought that Harry was going to forgive him so easily, he had another thing coming his way.......
Relationships: Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Series: Harry is so done with everyone's shit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888744
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142





	I Hate You!!

**_“I know how you are feeling, Harry,” said Dumbledore very quietly. “No, you don’t,” said Harry, and his voice was suddenly loud and strong. White-hot anger leapt inside him. Dumbledore knew nothing about his feelings. “You see, Dumbledore?” said Phineas Nigellus slyly. “Never try to understand the students. They hate it. They would much rather be tragically misunderstood, wallow in self-pity, stew in their own —”_ **

**_“That’s enough, Phineas,” said Dumbledore. Harry turned his back on Dumbledore and stared determinedly out of the opposite window. He could see the Quidditch stadium in the distance. Sirius had appeared there once, disguised as the shaggy black dog, so he could watch Harry play. . . . He had probably come to see whether Harry was as good as James had been. . . . Harry had never asked him. . . ._ **

**_“There is no shame in what you are feeling, Harry,” said Dumbledore’s voice. “On the contrary . . . the fact that you can feel pain like this is your greatest strength.” Harry felt the white-hot anger lick his insides, blazing in the terrible emptiness, filling him with the desire to hurt Dumbledore for his calmness and his empty words._ **

**_“My greatest strength, is it?” said Harry, his voice shaking as he stared out at the Quidditch stadium, no longer seeing it. “You haven’t got a clue. . . . You don’t know . . .”  
“What don’t I know?” asked Dumbledore calmly. It was too much. Harry turned around, shaking with rage. _ **

**_“I don’t want to talk about how I feel, all right?”  
“Harry, suffering like this proves you are still a man This pain is part of being human —”  
“THEN — I — DON’T — WANT — TO — BE — HUMAN!” Harry roared, and he seized one of the delicate silver instruments from the spindle-legged table beside him and flung it across the room. It shattered into a hundred tiny pieces against the wall. Several of the pictures let out yells of anger and fright, and the portrait of Armando Dippet said, “Really!”_ **

**_“I DON’T CARE!” Harry yelled at them, snatching up a lunascope and throwing it into the fireplace. “I’VE HAD ENOUGH, I’VE SEEN ENOUGH, I WANT OUT, I WANT IT TO END, I DON’T CARE ANYMORE —”  
He seized the table on which the silver instrument had stood and threw that too. It broke apart on the floor and the legs rolled in different directions.  
“You do care,” said Dumbledore. He had not flinched or made a single move to stop Harry demolishing his office. His expression was  
calm, almost detached._ **

**_“You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it.” “I — DON’T!” Harry screamed, so loudly that he felt his throat might tear, and for a second he wanted to rush at Dumbledore and break him too; shatter that calm old face, shake him, hurt him, make him feel some tiny part of the horror inside Harry._ **

**_“Oh yes, you do,” said Dumbledore, still more calmly. “You have now lost your mother, your father, and the closest thing to a parent you have ever known. Of course you care.”  
“YOU DON’T KNOW HOW I FEEL!” Harry roared. “YOU — STANDING THERE — YOU —”  
But words were no longer enough, smashing things was no more help. He wanted to run, he wanted to keep running and never look back, he wanted to be somewhere he could not see the clear blue eyes staring at him, that hatefully calm old face. He ran to the door, seized the doorknob again, and wrenched at it._ **

**_But the door would not open. Harry turned back to Dumbledore. “Let me out,” he said. He was shaking from head to foot. “No,” said Dumbledore simply.  
For a few seconds they stared at each other. “Let me out,” Harry said again. “No,” Dumbledore repeated. “If you don’t — if you keep me in here — if you don’t let me —” “By all means continue destroying my possessions,” said Dumbledore serenely. “I daresay I have too many.” He walked around his desk and sat down behind it, watching Harry._ **

****_“Let me out,” Harry said yet again, in a voice that was cold and almost as calm as Dumbledore’s.  
“Not until I have had my say,” said Dumbledore.  
“Do you — do you think I want to — do you think I give a — I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU’VE GOT TO SAY!” Harry roared. “I don’t want to hear anything you’ve got to say!” “You will,” said Dumbledore sadly._

**_(From OOTP)_ **

"I won't! No matter what you've got to say!" Harry roared. He couldn't stand Dumbledore and his grandfatherly cryptic nonsense anymore. _How dare he think he can make me believe that he actually cares!?_

"Harry, I made a mistake. I know. It's all my fault Sirius is gone. But please please forgive me. I shouldn't have avoided you." Dumbledore spoke, a sad smile on his face.

"Damn right you shouldn't have! Your mistake cost me my Godfather!" Harry was seething. He just wanted to open the fucking door and get the fuck out of here before he did something that got him expelled. "Harry please. I would've told you but I got selfish. I wanted you to enjoy being young. But I've seen the error of my ways and I am going to tell you everything. Please........ just sit down." Dumbledore pleaded with him.

Harry wanted nothing to do with The Headmaster right now but knew raging at the man would get him nowhere. He took a deep breath and sat down, deceptively calm. "Thank you. Now it's time to tell you why it all happened in the first place. Voldemort tried to kill you when you were a child because of a prophecy made shortly before your birth. He knew the prophecy had been made, though he did not know its full contents.

He set out to kill you when you were still a baby, believing he was fulfilling the terms of the prophecy. He discovered, to his cost, that he was mistaken, when the curse intended to kill you backfired. And so, since his return to his body, and particularly since your extraordinary escape from him last year, he has been determined to hear that prophecy in its entirety. This is the weapon he has been seeking so assiduously since his return: the knowledge of how to destroy you.”

"The prophecy shattered yesterday." Harry said blankly. _So, I have to die, eh? It's even written in future. Why hide the truth? It's not like I haven't known that Voldemort's out for my blood._

"The orb you saw was just a record, Harry. When it was first said, I was the one who witnessed the prophecy and it's time that you know what it says.

**THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES. . . . BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES . . . AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT . . . AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES. . . THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES. . . .”**

Harry couldn't help but laugh bitterly. There is no way in hell that he would be able to kill Voldemort, no matter how much time he had. "Is that all?" He asked, no longer being able to stand Dumbledore's _divine_ presence. Lord of the light, his arse. "Another thing, Harry. I know you must be thinking why I didn't make you prefect. It's just that you already had a lot on your plate and I didn't want to increase your burden."

It had been a long time since he had even thought of the prefect matter. It was so unexpected on Dumbledore's part that it was ridiculous. Did he think something as stupid as prefect duties would get Harry to forgive him? 

"I am sorry but I don't think I can forgive you anytime soon Professor. Please just open the door and let me go." He spoke, emotionless. "Please Harry. I did what I thought was the best for you." 

"Yeah. What you thought was the best for me. News flash, Professor, it wasn't enough to let me have a family in my life. I understand about my parents but Sirius, I will never forgive you for what happened to him just because you couldn't be courageous enough to tell me the truth. I hate you! 

Just so you know, I'll _never_ help you out with whatever it is that you need me to do. I'll happily die if that's what it takes to destroy Bellatrix. And don't try getting me alone to talk. Now, _please_ let me leave before I say something even I can't help but regret."

When Dumbledore still did not budge, Harry exploded. His magic blew the door off its hinges and destroyed the numerous shelves. He stormed out of the office, heading to the seventh floor, seeking the hidden door across the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy. He shut the door behind him, sinking to the ground as fight left him. It wasn't long before pain and loss encompassed him and he let out a sob.

Tears cascaded down his cheeks as the adrenaline left him and he realised what he had truly lost. Not only had he lost his Godfather, but also a father-figure, a friend and a brother. Sirius had been his confidant, the only person who understood him on a level not even Ron and Hermione did. The only person on this Earth who had been his and no one else's. And now even he was gone.

_Why me?_


End file.
